my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Antwan Hill
Antwan Hill (アントワーヌヒル, Hiru Antowānu) infamously known as The Butcher (肉屋, Nikuya) is best known for murdering six civilians and a pro-hero at what was described to be the Willsboro Event as well as his time as one of the active assassins for Consilium est Voltur; around the year 2208. He was known for crushing the skull of his victims with his bare hands and then taking a part of their body as a souvenir, thus earning him the title of Butcher of Willsboro (ウィルズボロの肉屋, Uiruzuboro no Nikuya). As per his own claims, he has "killed at least a hundred" throughout his term as a Raptor (猛禽, Mōkin). Due to his sloppy behavior, he was entombed by Consilium est Voltur and was later on activated again in the year 2332, in order to find and capture Osprey. History Antwan Hill was a result of an affair between Mayor Hillel and his maid Melissa Rose and as such, was dropped off near Wool's Orphanage after his birth. Antwan was initially picked on due to his rather large size and oddly long facial structure, however, after turning eleven, he started displaying violent tendencies; going so far as to blind one of his bullies by poking their eyes with his fingers. He also developed a form of obsessive behavior, which was described as "trophy collecting". After finishing any task or punishing a bully, he would often take away something personal from them and keep those items as a sort of memento; a pat on the back. By the time Antwan was fourteen, Antwan got in a heated argument with one of his fellow kids, Oliver, at the orphanage and in a fit of rage, stabbed him in the neck; causing the latter to bleed to death. Anton Dogwood, the warden, tried to respond to the dying screams of Oliver but was ambushed and had his eye gouged out by Antwan. Antwan would escape from the orphanage before the police could arrive, only to be never seen again in that part of town. While working as the "muscle" for a packing and moving company, Antwan was humiliated by his boss, which led to Antwan breaking into the man's home later at night and torturing him by plucking four of his tooth out with his bare hands and having his left hand forcibly put in boiling water. At some point after this, a man named, Henrik Durand approached Antwan and invited him to join the Consilium est Voltur, which he gladly accepted and began his training as a Raptor (猛禽, Mōkin). Henrik mentions that unlike most young Raptors in training, Antwan did not require much convincing and was there by choice; since he enjoyed making people suffer and got a thrill out of hunting down animals and people alike. Personality Appearance Powers & Abilities Nitinol (ニッケルチタン, Nikkeru-chitan): Antwan's quirk allows him to turn his body into nitinol, which grants him increased defensive capabilities and also increases the power behind his physical strikes. Antwan can also project spikes from his knuckles while in his nitinol form and is able to repeatedly stab people with his punches. He also retains his mobility and shows great reflexes despite being made of metal, this is considered an improvement over other metal quirks that use heavier and less ductile metals. His form also shows great resistance to heat and pressure and can even reform itself and heal small cracks upon being exposed to heat; rending most heat and fire-based quirks useless against it. The strength and duration of his nitinol form depends on his diet and health, as such, he must always be well rested and be in a state of minor caloric surplus to use his transformation efficiently. Phidium Enhancement: As a result of him being imbued with the chemical compound known as Phidium, Antwan experienced an increase in his body temperature and basal metabolism rate; however, it also augmented his physique in more subtle ways, ways that would be proven to be very beneficial to him and his masters. Thanks to the micro-surgeries and phidium running in his system, Antwan has truly attained his wish to become "something more than human". *'Enhanced Recovery': Antwan is able to recover faster from being stunned, dazed or even flinched. He is also able to overcome mental and physical shock rather quickly and is even able to resist the side-effects of being poisoned for a long period of time. Additionally, this recovery also extends to him recovering from hangovers much quicker. Even after being knocked out cold, Antwan was able to regain his consciousness relatively quickly and was the first one among his squad mates to wake up after being re-captured by the Consilium. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance': Antwan has developed extremely high resistance to drugs and chemical substances; even including alcohol, as such, it is extremely hard for him to be intoxicated by them. He is also highly resistant to poisonous substances, as seen from him not being immediately affected by Viper's venom despite being bitten twice and was able to resist the paralyzing side-effects for an extended period of time. *'Decelerated Aging': His body has not only shown advanced somatic cell division but also shows minor signs of telomere regeneration, which greatly decreases his rate of aging and also extends his natural life span. This in combination with his weekly cryogenetic preservation by the Consilium, makes Antwan technically biologically immortal. However, he can still age and his rate of aging will accelerate if not preserved by cryogenics. *'Pain Resistance & Blood Loss Control': Thanks to the microsurgeries, Antwan is able to cognitively trigger endorphin secretion, which greatly enhances his sensation of pleasure and suppresses any kind of physical pain that he might be suffering from. It would seem that he is also cognitively able to control the rate of this endorphin secretion; however, due to his lack of medical experience, more often than not Antwan has accidentally entered a state of mental euphoria due to over production of endorphin. It is also hinted that Antwan can also control thrombopoietin in his body in order to accelerate the production of platelets, which allow him to close off minor cuts and puncture wounds to stop himself from bleeding out. Overall Abilities Unique Physical Condition: Antwan due to his stature and extremely muscular disposition is thought of as a slow, impish brute; however, that is not the case, as he is shown to be capable of engaging at least four people at once in combat. Despite him being unarmed, he was able to over come a small group of armed assailants and was able to hurl them "like flies"; swatting men over average size away from him with relative ease. He was also fast enough to intercept a blow from the villain, Viper, and also showed himself to be capable of moving his arm faster than a police officer could aim his gun and was also able to crush a his arm with minimal effort. Antwan has demonstrated to be capable of running at a sustained speed of 50 kmph/31 mph and was also able to weaponize a ball by hurling it as fast as 158 mph (254.27 kmph); the latter of which resulted in the death of his victim. After being hit by a wooden-baseball bat with full force, the bat snapped and the hit apparently only "annoyed him more". One of his victims in their last ditch effort to defend themselves, tried to stab him with a pocket knife but failed as the knife could not correctly puncture through his skin. Additionally, he also displayed the ability to lift something as heavy as 1230 lbs, when he lifted the rubble that his fiancé was trapped under; although, it did require him to put a lot of visible effort. He also hurled a refrigerator that was full at Lorenzo at an incredible speed; the refrigerator on its own should not have weighed less than 390 lbs. These feats of physical prowess make it clear than Antwan can lift at least 3.3 times his own body weight, run over three times as fast as regular human beings (the average human running speed varies from 12.5-15 km/h), react faster than most trained personnel and endure about 3 times the physical trauma that a normal human can. This durability and endurance feat is confirmed from him surviving a fall from a height of 80 ft. According to Lorenzo, Antwan could easily make a new record for throwing given that he manages to throw things with 45-50% greater velocity compared to the fastest human pitcher. Antwan also boasts inhuman stamina, as he was able to engage in a stand off with pro-heroes and the police for almost an hour and later in his life, fought the outsiders for nearly 2 hours, before tiring out. It was hinted that Antwan's advanced musculature is a result of his body adapting to the nature of his quirk, which includes him taking and dishing out a huge amount of punishment. CQC Expert: Antwan is highly trained in CQC and was trained by the expert military CQC instructors during their alliance with the Consilium est Voltur, as such, Antwan is highly skilled in the tactful approach when it comes to engaging multiple combatants. His fighting styles blends the use of hand-to-hand combat at proximity, dual kris-wielding at close ranges and using his hi-power handgun for mid-ranged combat. He is also familiar with disarming and subduing techniques, although he prefers to 'deal' with his opponent(s) in a more permanent manner. Intimidation: Due to his imposing stature along with his reputation, Antwan is known to be an extremely scary individual. Criminals are afraid of him due to his unpredictable nature, since he does enjoy maiming and killing for fun and has often killed out of boredom. His presence is more than enough to instill the fear of god in many. This combined with his sheer brute strength amplified by his quirk, allows him to assert his dominance over others. Axemanship: Antwan has a knack for using axes as his primary weapon of murder other than his bare fists. Antwan is known to wield a dual-handed axe in combat with great ferocity and is often seen taking out and even overpowering armed foes with it. However, he is able to wield any axe that he can get his hands on. It would seem that his skill with the axe is rather intuitive and was not a part of his training. Skilled Knife Fighter: While the axe is Antwan's primary murder weapon and in times of need, he has used it in combat, Antwan's preferred weapon of choice remains his dual kris; two irregular long daggers. He is seen wielding them in close quarters combat and is often seen hacking and slashing at his foes with great speed and borderline superhuman precision. He has also used his butcher knife in combat, when initially robbed of his dual blades by Lorenzo. He showed enough skills as a knife fighter to end his fight with Jinx; an accomplished knife fighter and bounty hunter, in a stalemate before eventually overpowering her with his brute force. Marksmanship: Antwan carries around his handgun and is seen engaging and slaughtering multiple opponents at the same time using nothing but his fist and his gun. He is a skilled marksman, as shown from his ability to correctly shoot Viper in forehead despite fighting four thugs at the same time. *'Throwing': Antwan is particularly skilled with throwing and can weaponize whatever item that he hurls at his target. He is seen throwing a soft-ball, a piece of scrap metal, a refrigerator and even his own gun at his opponent(s) with great accuracy and even greater speed. Equipment *'Assassin's Garb': **'Butcher knife': **'Dual-Kris': **'Axe': **'Browning Hi-Power': Trivia *Antwan is one of the few notable major high-ranking Raptors who did not adopt a bird themed name after their promotion and was rather given a name by the public. Category:Assassins Category:Assassins Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Transformation Quirk Users